


Road to ninja hinata wrestling

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Wrestling, Yandere Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Road to ninja hinata to me could me extremely  arrogant and cocky in a wrestling  ring,degrading  her opponent  and flaunts her body and superiority,but also a classic  powerhouse and brawler
Kudos: 1





	Road to ninja hinata wrestling

Rtn hinata hops on her toes with an arrogant smirk on her face as she takes on the equally cocky and arrogant ino,both women circled flaunting what they have.

(rtn hinata is an adult working shot dark blue tight gym shorts and a gray sports bra,she also have abs as well,ino wearing blue tight classic katana outfit but shows more cleavage,she is also an adult.)

"Sure want to throw some punches,dont want any excuses to bitch out of this,I wont not surprisingly."rtn hinata smirked as she slowly locks hands with ino who snickers and licks her lips.

"None,let's get to it."ino smirk and the lock up beginshinata applies a side headlock,wrenching on the neck,ino wraps her arms around the waist taking hinata to the ropes and whips her to the other side only for hinata to hit a shoulder tackle,knocking ino off her back.

Hinata snickered."absolutely pathetic."hinata covers ino but gets a one count and applies a side headlock."check her ref, I bet she's squirming ,begging for the pain to stop."hinata laughed wrenching on the head as both women got up,ino slowly got out and applies a arm wringer,hinata brushes off,as she does a roll but gets stopped as she was on her back.

"Okay,your not bad,not like the ino that I know,doesn't have the stomach for combat like I do,but your still pathetic if you think you can make me sweat."hinata kips up and flips ino on her butt and applies a arm lock.

Ino licked her lips,with a smirk she tries to move up only for hinata to get on top of her and continue to apply the arm lock,using her bicep strength around the arm and and turns it into a hammerlock and grabs the right arm and applies a hammerlock nelson.

"Submit."hinata said and ino shakes her head,hinata then gets up and whips her to the ropes and follows her quick,hitting a clothesline hinata then begin to deliver a series of punches,stomps,kicks, elbows and as the ref tries to break up hinata's onslaught, hinata delivers some open hand slaps while trash talking while ino was on her butt in the corner. 

Hinata smirked as she fixes her shorts waistline, awaiting for ino,ino gets up shaking off the damage and circles the ring with hinata and lock up,both women thinking of a good old fashion catch wrestling, ino goes for for a waistlock, hinata slowly tries to move away only for ino to tug on her.

Ino then slams hinata on her belly and turns and locks in a front facelock,wrenching on the head and neck area,hinata grunts.

"Want to give up hinata?"the ref ask her,only for her to get a grunt from hinata,hinata slowly slips away and gets on top on ino and locks in a belly lock,ino refused to tap. 

"Now this will get interesting,hinata smirked and drops ino, and slowly drops 10 elbows on the spine of ino,hinata then turns ino on her back and uses her powerful frame combine with chakra strength to drops some elbow drops on the gut,hinata smirked,not bothering to count how many elbows she droped, until she stopped at 15,she hooked the left leg showing a cocky pose but ino kicks out a 1 in a half.

Hinata rubbed her chin,and nodded,showing some respect for the ino she is facing, and grabs the left arm, and delivers a series of kicks the bicep and drops and elbow on the arm,earning a moan from ino,hinata applies a fujiwara armbar,laying on her butt as she hyperextends the arm."come on, ino, just submit,you be doing yourself a favor or do you really that pretty face to be destroyed along with this arm."

"No!"ino growled,hinata seeing ino going to the ropes but hinata gets up,pulling ino up and wrenches on the arm,hinata sets up a palm strike and wrenches on the left arm again and hits a hard palm strike to the bicep. A sharp stinging paincan be felt surging in ino's arm l as she moans in pain,dropping in her knees away from hinata.

Hinata looked proud with a smug look on her face,laughing as she walks torwards ino and slaps her in the back of the head,hinata grins again and pushes ino on her back and steps on the right arm and grabs the left arm,bending the hand back.

Ino Yelped on pain from the hold,hinata snickered,bending the arm sideways,hinata then let's got,ino flet like she was sick as she ponder on what hinata would do,hinata walks to the ropes and comes back with a jumping knee to the left bicep, causing ino to moan in pain,kicking her feet,hinata nodded,impressed of the pain ino was taking

"Wow,you know how to take a licking,your not bad,I'll help your ass up."hinata offers a hand to ino who looked wounded but uses her right hand to clasped it as hinata lifts her up.

"Thank you,hinata,I guess yo-"ino almost let go but hinata kept her grip on the blonde's hand,hinata summons on her chakra to heal ino's left arm,placing her left hand on on ino's left hand.

"You earned it."hinata smirked before lifting ino and slammed her down on her back quick with a hard snap suplex,hinata let her arrogance showed as she got up and placed one foot on the belly and flexed and as the left counts,ino had her shoulders up at two.

Hinata shrugs, as she walked around as ino got up,ino smiled,a finger touched her tounge and hinata was loving the look on the blonde's face.

Hinata and ino lock up only for ino to hit a suplex of her own and applies a arm lock,wrench on the arm while hinata got up,ino switch and applies a face lock,droping hinata on her face and turns it to a front chancery. 

Ino lifts her legs up and slams her knees on hinata's shoulders,after ten strikes hinata moved away and escapes the ring to take a breather.

Ino flaunts her body,showing her arrogance by offering hinata a chance to getting back inside the ring."have at it,princess."ino smirked,hinata slowly gets back in the ring while staring down ino as she enters.

Ino gets up and quickly paces the ring with hinata,locking up ino delivers some knees to the gut ,she hits some chops to the hyuuga warrioress and whips her to the ropes,hinata bounces back and ducks ino's heel kick and runs to the other ropes and comes back, with a hard hitting spinning clothesline,flipping ino on her belly,hinata showed off her arms,flexing her ego.

Hinata yawns from having an over amount of fun in this match, and slowly whistles as she tires to pick ino up but in trips hinata down,smirking as she pins her in a jackknife roll up,but gets a two,ino gets up as does hinata.

"For all your talk of being a top Kunoichi in the hyuuga clan in your world you have a lot of arrogance and cockiness like me."ino smiled charging in unloading some kicks to hinata as hinata does her beat to block em. 

"Isnt arrogance if I can back it up,more like confidence."hinata gets back to the corner, smiling but is hit with the kicks to the right leg,ino places the leg around the ropes and pulls on it as hinata growls in pain.

"Oh really,then why are you and your right leg in pain right now?"ino grins,licking her lips,tweaking the leg before letting go at four,ino smiles at the ref before going back to the leg,pulling on it as she stares at the ref.

Hinata growls trying to hit ino but in moved away and comes back with a running dropkick to the leg, causing hinata to drop on the mat in pain.


End file.
